The Lion Guard: the shadow of curse
by Midnight-Kyuba
Summary: Kion is injured on one of the missions. After he have got scar and a problem with his roar. Attention! I do not own the lion guard and the lion king or character from these movies. English isn't my native language. I sorry for the language mistakes and thank you in advance for advice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was night in the pride land. Night was calm. Kion slept with his family in pride rock. Everyone lay still but Kion turned from side to side. He had nightmare. In the dream, he was in volcano on the Outlands. Kion saw lion's head made of fire when he had entered to volcano. Lion looked familiar but Kion did not know where he heard about him. Lion looked at Kion and said.

"Quiet! Someone is listening to us." After said evil voice. "KION GET OUT NOW!"

Kion felt like unknown force push him to enter. He saw red snake before he flew out. He fell off rock on which slept. Rumble awoke his sister Kiara. She saw him when he went out cave. She went after him.

Kion after awake went to waterhole. When he put off thirst, looked at night sky.

"What was it? If was it real?" Kion said to himself. "I have this same dream since we were in volcano on Outlands."

"Kion is everything ok?" Kiara came out of the grass and sat near her brother.

"Yes Kiara. It is ok. It was only nightmare and I must thought. You want to pride rock. I will be home in a few minutes"

"Kion I see that you have a problem." Kiara said. "I am your sister and I know you like nobody."

"I have nightmare since month. I don't know what mean this dream." Kion said.

"Kion, dream is dream. Only. You don't have reason be worry about it." Kiara said and nuzzling him. "Let's go home"

Kion and Kiara went to Pride Rock and went back to sleep.

In the same time, on the Outlands. Red snake talked with flame lion.

"Kion was here again. We must do something with it." Ushari said.

"Be quiet! I must think, Ushari." Scar ordered. "Kion's force is stronger than my in his age. We must stop him."

"Yes, but how can we do it?" Ushari asked.

"You must do it." On Scar's face appeared a bad smile. "You must bit Kion. If you leave scar on his face, he will lose control of Roar of the Elders. And Kion will be corrupted in the future."

"It'sssss good plan." Ushari hissed.

"OK, Ushari. Remember! You must reverse attention rest of the lion guard."

"It'ssss Janja's jobs and his hyenas." Ushari hissed last time and turned to exit.

Next day, Kion and the lion guard patrolled Pride land. The lion guard didn't saw something unusual.

"Ono, are you seeing any problem?" Kion ask his friend.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." Ono reported.

Lion guard circled Pride land and returned to lair. Bunga with Beshte swam in pool. Ono sat on his nest. Fuli slept on flat rock. Everyone were calm and happy. Everyone without leader of lion guard. Lion cub sit opposite images of the old lion guard. Suddenly he understood where he heard about lion which he saw in his nightmare.

"It was Scar" Kion said so loud that everyone in lair heard him.

"Kion what is matter?" Fuli ask and come to leader.

"Lion which was in my nightmare. It was Scar but why? Why was he in my dream?" Kion put paw on his aching head.

"Kion … "Fuli started say disturbed but Ono interrupt her.

"Hapana! Janja and his hyenas are attacking zebras."

"What?" Kion got up quickly. "Ono, lead to zebras!"

They went to savanna. "Till the Pride land end." Kion started.

"Lion guard defend!" All lion guard ended.

In the same time, near zebra's pasture. Ushari explained hyenas the Scar's plan.

"When Lion guard will appear here you must separate the lion guard from the prince. Janja, you take Kion to rock which I showed you. I will be hidden behind this rock. Rest is mine."

Janja with his hyenas are waiting for lion guard and chased zebras. They heard approaching lion guard after few minutes.

"Ok, Fuli and Ono calm the zebras." Kion looked at cheetah and egret. They nodded and went to zebra's herd. "Bunga and Beshte pull away hyenas. I beat Janja."

Beshte ran straight into hyenas. Bunga jumped on head of one of hyenas. Fuli ran behind the herd and tried to invent how stop zebras. "Ono Do you have any idea how do we stop zebras?" Ono rose into the air and scanned the area. "You must drive the herd over the bridge and calm them on the second side." Ono shouted to Fuli. Fuli ran behind the herd and when zebras were on the other side Fuli accelerated circling herd. The zebras stopped and one of them walked to cheetah and egret which landed.

"Thank you, lion guard." Zebra said.

"It is our job." Ono replied.

"Ono! We must join to Bunga and Beshte." Fuli said and ran to friends.

When they joined to battle, it didn't look good. Beshte was surrounded by ten hyenas. Fuli rammed some hyenas, but vultures attacked from the sky in the same time. Vultures hurt Fuli in the back. Bunga saw this and jumped on one of vultures and hit his head after jumped to second vultures. He repeated what he did with first vulture. Fuli rose from ground and threw herself at the hyenas. Ono which just appears supported Bunga in fight with vultures. Beshte collided with the biggest group of hyenas. The bulk of hyenas escaped when saw enemy advantage. Only Cheezi and Chungu become on fight's place.

"Do you want more? GRRRR!" Fuli growled.

"Do you want went to Janja, Chungu?" Cheezi asked.

"Yes, I'm." Chungu answered and both went to the Outlands.

"Ok." Fuli turned to rest of the lion guard. "Finally, we can relax."

"Did anyone see Kion?" Beshte asked.

"He wasn't here." Bunga said.

"Go! We must find him." Fuli said and ran.

In time of battle.

Kion tried to found leader of hyenas. He saw him behind all hyenas and ran that attacked Janja. When Kion was near Janja, he started run away from leader of lion guard. It was strange, because hyena never avoided fight, but kion was chasing after jumped on Janja's back when fight had disappeared from their sight.

"It's over Janja. You and your hyenas get out now!" – Kion growled.

Janja did not say anything and kicked kion in his stomach. Kion rolled on the ground. Janja started run again. Kion catch up him when Janja stopped at the end of cliff. Kion hit Janja's face with his paw. Janja jump on Kion's back and scratched his back.

"AAAArgh" – Kion growled in pain.

"Do you feel pain Kion? HAHAHA. " – Janja laughed. Kion threw him off and stood on four legs. He wanted attack hyenas when…

Kion didn't see attacker. He felt strong pain around the left eye. He took step back, but he forgot he was over the cliff edge. Kion and attacker rolled down the cliff. Kion saw that attacker was Ushari – snake which was in his dream when they had stopped. He tried catch him, but he felt pain in his ankle. Kion fell on ground and lost consciousness.

Lion guard appeared on the cliff when Kion fell off him. Janja saw lion guard and ran to the Outlands. Four friends went to edge.

"Kion? Do you hear us? "Bunga screamed.

"Ono could find a descent down" Fuli instructed.

Ono flew into sky and searched descent. When he saw gentle downhill ride, he immediately landed next to his friends. He showed the way east of them.

They couldn't hide their fears when they had come to kion. First Fuli went to Kion, and she put her ear to his breast. She heard heartbeat.

"He lives." She said to the rest. "You put him on my back"

They put him, and she ran to Rafiki's tree. Kion was moaning while running.

"Rafiki!" Fuli screamed. "Rafiki!"

Mandrill jumped from tree. He took him of Fuli and he started treatment Kion.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"I don't sure. Kion fight with Janja and we saw Kion fall." She replied.

When mandrill healed Kion's wounds Kion's family and the rest of the lion guard come along. Nala cried seeing Kion injured.

"How does Kion feel?" Kiara asked.

Rafiki left Kion. He had bloody hands. Everyone waited for him to say something.

"Kion will live but his condition is bad. I will be able to say more when he wakes up. We must wait now."

"I stay with him as long as he sleeps." Nala said.

"Are you sure?" Simba asked.

"Yes, I'm. He is my cub Simba" Nala replied. She saw fear in Simba's eyes. "Why is he afraid?" Nala thought. She looked at Kion and knew at once. Kion had a scar like Scar only it was double over the eye and single under the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone left the Rafiki's tree. Kiara and Simba said goodbye to Nala. Kiara went to Kion and hugged brother which was still unconscious. Simba turned to exit and he didn't even look at his son. When they exited Bunga asked.

"Your Majesty what shall we do now? Kion is our leader. Who should replace him? "

Simba looked at honey badger after he looked at rest of the lion guard. "I don't know. I don't know you that well like Kion."

"But I know very well." Kiara butted into conversation with a sly smile. "Fuli you are the best candidate. Kion values yours intelligence and flair and sobriety of mind. Kion would like you to replace him."

"Kiara I don't know what I should say." Fuli said surprised. "But I will do it."

"Great." Simba said. "Lion guard Fuli is your new leader until I say otherwise."

"OK, the lion guard! We must do evening patrol." Fuli commands.

When lion guard left king and princess Kiara asked Simba.

"Why did you say "Until I say otherwise"?" Kiara looked at her father askance. "You couldn't say "Until Kion wakes up""

"I don't reply on this question. You don't understand" Simba replied and ran to pride rock.

In the same time. Kion traveled in the shadows. Nothing is a new mean in this place. He didn't see anything. Kion walked for hours and always came back to the same place. He stopped and cried. He was lost and alone. Suddenly, eyes of kion blinded white light. When light gone unknown lion stay in the same place as the light appeared. Kion noticed a mark on lion's shoulder through tears.

"This is sad." Lion said with serious face. "Are you my successor, little cub?"

"Who are you?" Kion sniffed.

"I am Askari." He introduced himself. "I was first leader of the lion guard and I am disappointed with you. You should can escape from this place. What do you know about the roar? You should never become a leader."

"Nothing. I don't know what the roar can do but I know that Great Lions of the Past choose me and you can't change this." Kion got up from ground and stood opposite lion. He tried look bold but he couldn't hide fear. Askari looked into the Kion's eyes.

"You are terrified. I know because this place is adapted to your fear." Askari walked around Kion. "Is it your fear, it isn't?" Kion nodded ashamed. "You are mistake. Leader of lion guard which is afraid of the dark. You is only little cub. Let's go I saw you something."

Askari led Kion path to strange pond. They didn't reflect in the water.

"Kion, do you know why you are here?" Askari asked. Kion didn't reply he drank the water. Kion never felt so thirsty like now. "Do you hear me?!"

"I am thirsty and this water don't satisfies."

"Stupid little cub. This isn't normal water. It is a pond of memory. You can see past if you dive into the water. Answer my question now!" Askari growled.

"I don't know. I remember that I was injured on the mission." Kion reply angry.

"You are stupid. Snake which bitted you. He left venom in your body and mind. You will be getting weaker. You won't be able to make a decision. You won't be leader your lion gourd. You will be like Scar"

"What? How can I cure it?" Kion asked.

"You don't. You can only accept your fate."

"Why did you brought me here if I don't cure myself?" Kion was distraught.

"Because you want fight with fate but If you dive into water you see that it is pointless." Askari said and threw him into pond.

Kion tried to surface but he didn't have strength. He let out a breath. He closed eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw Pride Lands but it is different than what he knew. Kion looked around and he saw Scar with his lion guard.

"Listen!" Scar said. " Mufasa shouldn't be king. He is arrogant. The most powerful lion should be king. I should be king. Help me become king."

"HAHAHAHA" One of lions laughed. "You can't be serious, Taka. Mufasa is your brother."

"You should take your cure" Second lion advised.

"I DO NOT NEED A CURE!" Scar shouted. " I NEED A THRONE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP ME THEN…" Scar focused and roared as hard as he could. He destroyed his lion guard.

Kion stayed with open mouth. He couldn't say anything. Askari appeared behind Kion.

"Do you see? This is what venom do with lion."

"No, I won't be like Scar." Kion replied.

"Are you sure? Pond has got more memories." Askari said and Kion's sight was black.

In Pride Lands

When lion guard ended patrol they went to Rafiki's tree. Fuli entered first because she ran and left others far behind herself.

"How is he feeling?" Fuli asked Nala.

"Without change." Kion's mother replied.

Fuli came slow to Kion.

"We trained different situations." Fuli sit next to Kion's body. "But we never trained what should we do when we have not our leader."

"Who is the leader of lion guard now?" Nala asked.

"Kiara proposed me and King accepted." Fuli replied.

"Kiara is clever. She knows what she does." Nala continued. "You too, Fuli. Kion trust you."

Fuli looked at Nala and smiled. The rest of lion guard came in. Fuli stood up and said.

"Sorry guys. His condition is without change."

"But he's not worse, is he?" Bunga asked.

"He will be good, boys." Nala said.

"Ok, it is late we should go take a rest." Fuli advised.

Lion guard went to their home. Fuli lay in her den and tried sleep.

In Kion's dream

Kion saw few scenes like the one where Scar was killed lion guard. He felt worse and worse. He was broken.

"I ask again." Askari said. " Do you think you can control it?"

Kion looked at Askari and said.

" Why? Why are you doing it?"

"Answer my question." Askari ordered.

"I … I can't." Kion lowered head in shame.

"You understand. I did this because you will no longer be the leader. This is dangerous. You can gave back roar when you will be awake. You must only summons me on the sky like you summoned your grandfather."

"But why can I try control venom? Pride Lands need power of the roar." Kion cried.

"You can't control roar. You can't help Pride Lands." Askari said. "Get out, now."

Kion felt sun's light on his face. He opened eyes and he had headache. He saw Kiara, who replace Nala. When she saw that he was awake she went to him.

"Kion, you awake." Kiara said nuzzling brother. "I will go to Rafiki."

Kiara went and returned with Rafiki. He checked bandage and told Kiara to go for king and queen. When Mandrill ended Royal family and Lion guard came in.

"Kion!" All shouted happy.

Nala ran to her son. "Do you feel better?"

Kion didn't look his mother's eyes. " I will be ok. " He lied.

"Good." Fuli said. " I was leader of lion guard few hour but I hate it."

"Kion should be able to come back to being leader in the afternoon but he have to take care of himself." Rafiki said.

"I'm sorry but I must remember you. I said that Fuli would be leader of lion guard until I say otherwise." Simba cut in.

"Why?" Everyone be astonished.

"Simba Can you explain it?" Nala asked. She was angry at her mate.

"I can't let the guard be led by someone untrustworthy."

When Simba ended say, he had felt that he was losing balance. Nala threw herself at her parent. She growled at him.

"This is your son!" She shouted angry. " What's wrong with you? You can't trust your son." She cried.

"Mom. He is right." Kion said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I have Ushari's venom in my body. I can't focus and control the roar. I should never be the leader of lion guard. It was mistake. Askari explained me it. " Kion said. He looked at ground. He didn't have courage to look at them. He suddenly felt paw hit his cheek. Kion fell on ground. He looked at attacker. It was Fuli.

"Who are you?" Fuli asked.

"What?" Kion replied.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Fuli shouted crying. "Kion, who I know he ever try help. He never give up. You aren't this Kion. You listen Askari but you don't listen your heart. You make lion guard where only one member is lion. You are different than other leader of the lion guard in history." She stood opposite Kion who has already stood up. "We trust you. Your father wanted all member of lion guard was lion but you trusted me and Bunga and Beshte and Ono. You are the best leader of lion guard in history because you listen your brain and your great heart. If Askari don't see it, he is mistake. We need you. I need you." Fuli has nuzzled him when she said last sentence.

It was surprise that Fuli showed feelings in public. Everyone stood with open mouth. First Rafiki said something.

"I can help with venom Prince."

"Askari said that cure didn't exist." Kion said focusing on Rafiki's words.

"It isn't cure. It is flower which you can eat. It will help you relax and focus." Rafiki continued. "But the flower's action will be only temporary after you must eat it again."

"Are you thinking about tuliza, Rafiki?" Fuli asked.

"Yes, I am. How did you guess?" Rafiki replied.

"Cheetah are hot-headed. We use tuliza to relax." Fuli explained.

"Someone eat tuliza long time ago." Bunga whispered to Beshte.

"I heard Bunga." Fuli looked at Bunga with murderous look.

"Rafiki." Simba said to Mandrill "Can you give me word that Kion will be normal and can use roar if he eat this flower?"

"Yes, your majesty. He will be normal." Mandrill replied.

"Father, will Kion be leader of the lion guard again?" Kiara asked.

"No, first I must be sure Kion isn't like Scar." Simba said. Nala replied growling.

"I believe in Kion. He is strong when he is with his friend." Nala tried change Simba's mind.

"I know but I don't want history to repeat itself. It is my last word" Simba ended conversation and returned the Pride Rock.

Kion ley on his place and looked at the lion guard. "You have to go. Patrol don't wait. Fuli is your leader… and my. GRRRR!" Kion growled. Rafiki gave you tuliza quickly. Kion felt better. "Asante Rafiki."

"Kion I don't wa… " Fuli started.

"But you have to do this." Kion continued. Kion was calm. "I want relieve you of responsibility but I am unable to it. You have to replace me."

Fuli knew that continuing conversation didn't have sense. She ordered lion guard going to patrol. When she was next to exit, she has heard Kion's voice. "I believe in you Fuli. Your brain is as speed as your body is." Fuli smiled and ran out into the savanna.

"Somebody is in love." Kiara whispered into brother's ear.

"What? She is only friend. I don't have got time for love." Kion replied and turned face because he didn't want her to see him blushing.

"Kids calm down, please!" Nala said. "Kiara, Kion's relationship is his business. Kion, I want talk with you when you rest."

"Yes, mom." Both said. Kiara nuzzled her brother. "I am happy that your health is better."

"Better but it doesn't mean good." Kion whispered but Kiara heard it.

"What do you mean?" Sister looked at brother confused.

"Nothing. Sorry, I must rest." Kion cut the conversation. He lay down and rubbed his eye with his paw. "I hate you, Askari. You want to take everything from me but I can't let you do it." He whispered so that nobody would hear him.

He didn't know that he was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Kion was infant again. This was the worst day of his life. Day started normal. Kion ate breakfast with Kiara then left the cave entrance. There they met their parents.

"We have got surprise for you." Simba said. "Kion you are enough and you can fun outside." Cubs smiled and jumped around king. " Kids calm down, please. Kiara you are older. You take care your brother."

"Ok dad." Kiara replied.

"Remember you must have the pride rock in sight." Simba recalled.

Siblings ran to savanna. They stopped when they were far from home but they still had the pride rock in their sight.

"What are we play?" Kion asked.

"Would you like play hide and seek?" Kiara suggested.

"Ok but you search first." He made puppy's eyes.

Kiara went to tree and started count. Kion ran far from his sister searching hideout. It was rainy season and ground was weakened. When Kion was running immediately he felt he didn't have ground under his paws. He fell into hole. He felt pain in his one paw. It was broken. He lay in darkness and shouted "Kiawa". She didn't appear. Kion started crying.

"Kion wake up." Kiara prodded trying wake up brother.

"Kiara? What's going on?" He asked when he awaked himself. He was sweaty.

"You shouted my name. What did you dream? You call me like then when we were young." Kiara was worried.

"I had dream. We was young again and play outside together first time." He said. On Kiara's face appeared smile upside down.

"It was my fault. I should was with you." Kiara said.

"It was not your fault." He replied. "You did what you can. You are the best sister ever." He nuzzled sister.

Lion guard came in and they saw this picture.

"Cute, aww" Bunga sighed. Kion and Kiara looked at friends.

"Where is your famous sibling's rivalry?" Fuli asked.

"Where ones of us need help we can get along." Kiara said.

"In addition, we are stronger together." Kion added.

"Poa." Beshte commented.

"Ok, can we borrow your brother Kiara?" Fuli asked.

"Yes, you can." Kiara replied.

"Is it afternoon yet?" Kion asked.

"Yes, I see that someone slept all time." Bunga said.

"Let's go! We have Pried Lands to defend." Fuli ordered.

The lion guard was happy. They was in full force. Kion walked by Fuli's side.

"How do you feel as leader?" He started conversation.

"You know." She replied calmly. "It is awful. I am the fastest. Only today I had to reconcile elephants and zebras because they have fight about one flower. Next I had to calm down crocodiles. I was born for action not conversation."

"You are leader of lion guard. You should be happy when we needn't fight on mission." Kion taught Fuli.

"I know but I don't want be leader."

Kion looked at Fuli. "I don't want hero and I must be zero now but if you want, I may teach you." Kion sighed.

"Kion, you aren't zero. You are greatest of us." She tried comforting him.

"Will you try say my father this?" Kion asked though he know what she said.

"King need time. You know him better than me. He only wants good for you and Kiara. When he will see that you haven't changed he appoints you as a leader." She stopped and she stood with him face to face. "Kion, your time will return but I need your help now." She nuzzled him again. Their friends stopped moved they were astonished. Kion blushed.

"Fuli, you did this again." Kion said.

"What?" Fuli asked.

"You showed feeling in public. You never do it. Is everything okay with you?" Kion warried about his friend.

"Everything is okay but I was warried when you were unconscious. I must say you about something." Fuli was saying when Ono shouted "Hapana".

"Ono, what's going on?" Fuli and Kion asked together.

"Galagos have a problem. They are on the tree which base is on fire." Ono reported.

"Let's go! Till the Pride Lands end." Fuli started.

"Lion Guard Defend!" Rest of lion guard shouted.

They ran to galago's tree. Kion felt scar's pain and he rubbed eye. Fuli saw it. "Rafiki said tuliza would be working until evening." Fuli thought. "Why does he feel pain?" Fuli ended her considerations, because they arrived at the tree.

"What are we doing?" Bunga asked when he saw situation.

"I can use the roar and knock over a tree." Kion said and prepared himself for the roar.

"Kion stop!" Fuli ordered. "Your scar bothers you. Are you sure about you don't hurt galagos?"

"Fuli we haven't got time. Grrrrrr!" Kion growled. Fuli was shocked and angry.

"I am leader, Kion. You have to listen me. Stop ordering. Beshte set up under tree and say galagos that they have to jump on you. Ono monitor situation. Rest with me try extinguish the fire." Fuli ordered and looked at Kion again. " You can do this."

"Yes but I want talk with you when we deal with the problem." Kion said angry.

Fuli's plan was good. Fire gone and galagos was safe.

"Thank you, lion guard." Laini said.

" It is our duty." Fuli replied. " We have to return to lair. Let's go, Lion guard."

When they was back lair, Kion and Fuli stood face to face.

"What was it?" Fuli asked. "You may hurt galagos."

"I want stop it faster than you do it. I was leader for a long time and I know what I can do." Kion replied. His anger grew.

Fuli looked at Kion sadly. "Tuliza don't working. You should eat again now." She said and gave him a flower. Kion ate it reluctant. He felt quiet. "Better?" Fuli asked.

"Better. I'm sorry. I shouldn't treat you that way." Kion said shamly.

"It's okay." Fuli replied. " Kion, do you want teach me like be a leader?" She added with sneaky smile.

"Okay, let's go." Kion smiled.

Outlands

Ushari and Janja were waiting for scar's appearance.

"You have big luck." Ushari said to hyena. "Scar wants Kion alive."

"Kion destroyed many my plans. I have right to revenge." Janja replied.

"NO JANJA! YOU CAN'T REVENGE!" Scar shouted. "I want use Kion in my plan. Ushari, how does our plan work?"

"My spy said that they had seen Kion had fight with Fuli who is new leader of lion guard. Their cure don't work." Ushari reported.

"No Ushari. The cure work. I remember time when I take tuliza but first time the flower work only two hours. We can't let him take it regularly. Hyenas listened to me."

"Yes, we did." Janja replied." Let's go, furbrain!"

Pride lands

"Faster, Fuli! I want you meet someone." Kion leaded Fuli to a glade.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"You will see" Kion looked into sky. "Grandfather Mufasa? I want talk with you. Are you here?"

Fuli opened mouth surprised when king of the past was appearing into sky.

"I'm. What want you asked, Kion?" Mufasa asked.

"Kion. Is he your grandfather?" Fuli couldn't understand this.

"Yes. I can talk with ghost of my grandfather." Kion replied to Fuli and turned to Mufasa again. "I have a problem with my father. I got scar on last mission and he doesn't trust me. I am not leader of lion guard but it isn't my the biggest problem. In my dream, I met Askari and he wants that I give back my roar. I don't know what I should do. I am anyone without my roar but if I will lose control I can hurt someone. What should I do?" Kion looked at his grandfather. Fuli sat next to him.

"Kion, you were choose for a reason. King of the past knew that you will be hero. You are leader of lion guard. Simba don't trust you because remember Scar. Kings of the past believe in you and your friends. Fuli is good as your replacement. She can stop you when you lose control. Fuli, I have hope that I can trust you." Mufasa said to Fuli first time.

"You don't have to worried, your majesty. Kion is in good paws." Fuli put her paw on Kion's shoulder with lion guard's mark.

"Kion, Askari hates everything related to the scar because his younger brother was second leader of lion guard. He lost control the roar and he destroyed himself." Mufasa sighed. "Askari was dead at that time but it hurt him. He swore no one would die by the cursed scar. It is your choice what you do with your the roar. Remember I always be with you, Kion. Until end of the Pride lands." Mufasa gone.

"What are we doing now?" Fuli asked.

Kion turned to her and smiled. "I'm teaching you how you should be a leader of lion guard? I can't let you destroy my lion guard."

Fuli smiled too and said. "This is my lion guard now. *laugh*"

Kion started sing: "I have been watching you since I created guard. If I can't be leader I will choose you. You have got all of qualities of a leader. You are smart, brave and loyalty."

Fuli: "I don't want it. My elements is action. I can't help by talking. I'm fastest."

Kion: "I didn't want it, too. But we have to listen our fate. Slow down! It is my advice for you." Kion lead Fuli to Rafiki's tree.

Fuli: "I can't. I want be fast. I am not on my place. I can't do it."

Kion: " All of Pride Lands trust you. You are their future. You have to understand it. You are leader now." They went to lair and stared at picture walls. "It is our history and you are part of it now. Open your eyes. You are leader now."  
Fuli saw new picture. On the picture was similar to picture which show Kion as leader but On this picture she was on Kion's position. "Am I leader? Yes, I am. But How should I lead the guard?"

Kion: "You should listen to your heart. This is you're the best adviser. Remember we are here for you. We always be ready for help you."

Fuli: "I will listen my heart. But it is in conflict with brain. How can I reconcile it?"

Kion: "You can't. You have to choose between your heart and brain. It mean be a leader."  
Fuli: "I understand now."

Kion: "You understand now" They looked into each other's face.  
Fuli and Kion: "I/You am/are leader now and I/You know what I/You should do."  
Kion: "It is your time" he ended song.  
Fuli nuzzled Kion. "Thanks Kion. Thanks for all."

Kion replied nuzzling her. "I always be here for you until end."

"Do you remember that I want say you about something, Kion?" Fuli asked.

"Yes, what was it?" Kion replied.

"It." Fuli said and licked his cheek. "I love you, Kion."

Kion was surprised. "I love you, too" He licked her cheek.

They exited from lair and went to priderock. They sat on edge of the rocks and they were watching sunset. When sunset was end they went to their homes. Kion fell asleep happy. He was ready for confrontation. When opened eyes again he was in this same darkness which he met with Askari.

"Askari!" Kion shouted with brave. "I am here because I want speak with you!"

Askari appeared but he wasn't alone. All of leader of lion guard appeared around Kion.  
"I thought you understand." Askari said angry.

"Yes, I understand I don't have to give you my roar. Pride Lands need it." Kion stood with Askari face to face. "You can be older and wiser than me but you are blind."

One of lions growled. "How can you say in this way to true hero of Pride Lands?"

"I can because he isn't Askari who defended Pride Lands. He is Askari who can think only one thing. Death of his brother."

Second of lions came out of the line. "Is it true, brother?"

Askari looked at lion "It isn't your business, Chini.*Growl*"

"No, brother. It is my business. When I was cursed, you didn't want my roar. What changed?" Chini asked.

"You dies. I swore no one would lose control. Taka is my fault. I can't let history will return again." Askari replied. He was more angry than before. "It is order, Kion. Give me your roar."

"No. I will find a way to get ria a venom. You don't know I can do everything with my lion guard." Kion continued.

"It isn't your lion guard. They have a new leader." Askari said with snake's smile.

"Fuli will be leader as long as I am cursed. After I will be leader again." Kion said looking in Askari's eyes.

"Kion!" They heard voice out of nowhere. "Kion!"

"Anyone want wake up you." Askari said with insincere smile. "Meeting is over. I wait for your roar." When he said it, Kion woke up.

Animal which woke up kion was Ono.

"What's happened, Ono?" Kion asked angry.

"Fuli ordered me lead you to flowers field." Ono said flying out from priderock. "It is fire there."

They ran to flowers field. Rest of lion guard was busy putting out the fire. Kion went to Fuli because he wanted to know what happened. "How is situation, Fuli?" Kion asked.

" Witnesses said that they had seen hyenas with burning sticks. We are trying evacuate animals." Fuli said fast and they ran help rest of lion guard.

They were having problem rescuing all animals because the fire spread very fast. Fuli had the last animals on her back when burning tree fell where she stood. Kion saw it and he started running. He hoped to save the cheetah. "I must make it." Kion thought. Suddenly his mark began to glow and he started running faster than ever before. He leapt at Fuli and pushed her to safety.

Fuli looked at Kion surprised. "Kion, It was awesome. How are you doing it?" She asked.

"I don't know." Kion looked at hyraxes which Fuli saved. "Are you ok, little men?"

"We are ok. Thanks lion guard." Once of hyraxes said and they gone.

Beshte and Bunga and Ono went to Kion and Fuli. "The fire isn't spreading itself now. We only have to wait fire will be end." Fuli saw Kion wasn't near her. She looked into sky and saw dark cloud. "Kion?"

"Here." Fuli looked at where the voice was coming. Kion was ready to roar. He rubbed his eye. "I can put out the fire with a roar."

"Kion, no!" Fuli shouted. "Do you think I am idiot?" Kion looked at her. "I saw as you rubbed your eye. Your scar is hurting."

"I can control it." Kion said.

"Kion!" She was sick to death of Kion's behavior. "We are waiting. It is order. Go to me, now." Fuli wasn't worried. She was annoyed. He reluctantly approached her. "You need tuliza." Kion opened mouth because he wanted say something but she was faster. "Bunga!" Bunga appeared next to cheetah. "Bring me tuliza from Rafiki, please."

"Ok, boss." Bunga said and ran to Rafiki's tree.

Kion looked at king cheetah. "Why? I can control it. Why don't you trust me?"

"Kion, I trust you really but I can't let you be a threat to others. I know. If you hurt anyone you never forgive yourself." She looked at him with love. "I don't want you feel guilty."  
"Fuli. I'm sorry." He said and sat waiting for Tuliza.

When Bunga and Rafiki appeared, the fire had already gone. Parents of Kion appeared too. Kion ate Tuliza at once. Simba looked at Fuli.

"Is anyone hurt?" King asked new leader.

"No, your majesty." She said bowing. "We saved everyone."

"Good." Simba replied. "You did well, Fuli."

"No. It isn't good." Rafiki joined to conversation. "Most of our tuliza stocks have burned down."  
"What?" Everyone shouted.  
"I have a special reserve but it isn't enough. That's enough for Kion for a week."

"How long does Tuliza grow?" Kion asked.

"One or two month." Rafiki replied.

"Too long." Simba said looking at his son. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"He doesn't have to." Fuli said. Everyone looked at cheetah. "I know kingdom where tuliza grow everywhere. We can going to this kingdom and ask for help."

"What is the name of this kingdom?" Simba asked suspicious.

"Kingdom of illusion. It is beautiful land but it is surrounded by swamp. Animals said that they had seen ghost on the swamp. That's why they call it a kingdom of illusion but nobody believes it. Probably it is only will-o'the-wisp." She described kingdom.

"We have one problem. This kingdom is not in a good relationship with us. When Scar had been born, he was engaged to the princess of the kingdom. A few years later, he broke off the engagement for no reason. The king of illusion at that time went mad. When I had asked them for help with reconstruction Pride Lands, they refused." King said.

"It is past." Fuli continued. "New king is different. This is Kion's only help."

"Simba." Nala said first time in this conversation. "She is right. We must try."

"Nala, it is dangerous." Simba looked at his wife serious. "We don't know what they can do."

"I can went with lion guard. They don't hurt anyone if it means war." She was confident.

Simba sighed. "I see that you made decision." He turned to Pride Rock. "Ok. You can go to kingdom of illusion. Be careful."

"Simba, I want to take Kiara with us. As a future queen, she should know the neighboring kingdom. Can I?"

"I understand. You can take Kiara." Simba replied.

"Thanks, Simba." Nala said and turned to lion guard. "We will meet at the Pride Rock tomorrow at sunrise." Royal family want to Pride Rock and rest of lion guard want to their home.


	4. Chapter 4

Royal family and lion guard, and Rafiki with Makini met the next morning on the pride rock. King looked at his wife.

"Are you sure what you do?" He said.

"Yes, Simba. I am sure." Nala replied.

"Be careful. I don't want to lose you." King nuzzled his queen.

"You don't." She said with confident smile.

Zuri and Tiffu went to royal pair when they had talked.

"Queen Nala." Zuri said. "Can you take us with you, please?" Both young lioness smiled and did puppy's eyes.

"Girls, it isn't normal trip. It may be dangerous. I don't let you expose yourself." Nala didn't agree with serious face.

"Mum, Zuri and Tiffu can be useful. They will divert attention if anyone attack us." Kiara said.

"I will agree if Kiara believes in them." King joined.

"You aren't responsibility for them." Nala thought but she surrounded. "Ok. You two can go with us."

"Makini is going with you, too." Rafiki said. "I gave her a rest of tuliza."

"Thanks, Rafiki." Queen smiled to mandrill and looked at all member of travel. "We have to go, now. If we start faster, we will end faster."

Group went throw the Pride Lands. They entered the desert area when they left their home. Everyone didn't say until Zuri asked Fuli who led them.

"How do you know the way to the Kingdom of illusion?" Zuri was interested in this.

"It isn't your business." Fuli growled.

"Fuli." Queen joined to conversation. "They will find out anyway."

"I don't like calling to mind my past." Fuli sighed. "I say. I was born in the kingdom. I survived my early childhood there and was happy until …" Fuli's voice was broke.

Kion whispered to her ear. "I am with you. You needn't do it if you don't want to do it." He said and licked her cheek. She smiled. "I can always rely on him. He is wonderful." Fuli though.

"I want to do it, Kion." She said with doting smile and continued her story. "I was happy until I fell into a river. I couldn't swim. I almost died. I am afraid of water after what happened. My parents decided I should go to the Pride Lands, because It isn't possible I can move around the kingdom of illusion without swim. It is a lot of rivers and lakes in the kingdom." Fuli cried little. Kion nuzzled his girlfriend.

"It's ok." He said quietly. "If you had not left the kingdom, we would have never met." She smiled and nuzzled him.

They went in silence again, but Kiara and Kion were a little behind the group. Kiara wanted talk with Kion private. She was confident with smile on face.

"I knew. You and Fuli are in love." Kiara looked at brother's face. He wasn't satisfied with he must agree with Kiara. " She will think that she is all-knowing, now." He thought.

"Yes, Kiara." Kion said. " I and Fuli are in love. You were right. We must focus on the mission. ARRGH!" Kion growled and felt pain in his scar.

"Kion, you should take tuliza." Kiara advice.

"You don't say what I should do!" Kion shouted. The rest noticed it. " I know what I should do!"

"Kion, your scar control you. Take tuliza." Fuli said and went to young lion slowly.

Makini gave Kion Tuliza. He ate it grudgingly and felt better at once. "Is it better?" Makini asked.

"Yes, it is ok now. Thanks." Kion replied.

They continued travel until the sun began to set. They stopped on a grassy plain.

"Ok, we must stop and rest now." Fuli commended.

"I am going to hunt." Nala said.

"Do you want help, mom?" Kiara asked. She had enough waiting to her first hunt.

"No, if you think about yourself and Zuri and Tiffu. You have to wait to their first hunt." Nala replied to her daughter.

"Mom, I can help you." Kion said with confidence.

Everyone looked at Kion. First said Kiara. "Can you hunt, Kion? I don't remember that mom or dad teach you." Kiara was confused.

"Yes, I can. Fuli taught me." Kion looked at his mom. "Do you agree?"

Nala smiled to her son. "I do. Go. I want see what you can."

Kiara looked at Fuli when hunters were going to hunt and couldn't hear them. "You taught Kion hunt. When and why? It isn't important for lion. Lioness hunt in pride."

"Kion sometimes must hunt when he is on mission. I will not be his private hunter. He must be able to take care of himself. I teach him how he can hunt. We met five morning in the week." Fuli said with confident smile.

"Is he good hunter?" Tiffu asked.

Kion and Nala were hiding in grass, and they observed flock of gazelles. Nala whispered to his son's ear. "Kion, you can go and show me how you hunt." Nala said and he replied nodding head.

He began to sneak through grass. Nala was observing her son. He had been few meters from gazelles when he started run. Gazelles noticed Kion and tried escape, but he was faster and caught one of them. He bit gazelle's neck quickly. He did it so that gazelle didn't feel hurt. Nala got out of grass when Kion had ended.

"Great job!" Nala praised her son. "You have good technique, but you could be more close gazelle before you attacked."

"You don't forget. I was trained by Fuli." Kion replied. "She taught me hunting like cheetah, not like lion."

"I know, and I am proud of you." Nala said and started pull dead gazelle. Kion and Nala walked fifteen minutes.

Beshte, Bunga and Ono found food for themselves in the same times. Meat-eaters were eating gazelle who had been hunted by kion. Everyone went to sleep after dinner.

Kion was in the darkness again. He sat down and waited when Askari appeared. Askari went to him few minutes later.

"We met again." Askari said. "Do you change your mind?"

"No, I don't." Kion got up. "You fight with me, if you don't accept that I don't give you my roar."

Kion changed position to attack position. Askari was mad. "This little cub want fight with me. It is time to end it." He thought.

Adult lion jumped on cub. Kion dodged and scratch Askari's right arm. Askari punched him in head. Kion was rejected on the wall. Kion stood and he wanted to roar but Askari said.

"You can't use the roar. If you use it in this place, you use it in real world and hurt your friend."

Kion didn't use roar and punched Askari in face. Askari caught Kion and crushed him to ground. Kion scratched Askari eye and escaped from Askari's paws. "Argh!" Askari growled.

Askari looked at Kion with fire in eyes. He was infuriated. He was first leader of lion guard and no one didn't be better than he. Askari prepared to use roar. "It is end Kion. You have chosen your fate." Askari thought and roared to Kion.

Kion felt pain. He didn't know what he should do. "Mom, dad, Kiara, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono. I'm sorry. I let you down." He thought. His mark started glow. Kion felt new bravery. He stuck claws in ground and took everything on himself. Askari stopped roar when he had seen it didn't action. Kion take a breath quickly, and he wanted to continue battle but …

"You can sit down, young leader." Askari said peaceful voice.

"What did you called me?" Kion asked surprised.

"I was wrong. You are leader of lion guard. My roar is the most powerful. If you can withstand it, you can defeat venom." Askari explained.

"Hahahaha" They heard likable laugh and Askari's brother appeared.

"What's so funny, Chini?" Askari growled.

"You." Chini replied. "I didn't think that I hear you saying "I was wrong"."

Askari turned again to Kion. "Are you going to kingdom of illusion?"

"Yes, sir." Kion had more respect for Askari when he changed his mind about Kion.

"If they welcome you friendly, you can ask them about place where I trained. I help you with your new power."

"Why do you want I go there?" Kion asked.

"You will know when you are there." Askari replied and world around Kion started disappear.

He woke up last. Fuli stood above him and smiled.

"Wake up, the Sleeping Beauty." She laughed loudly.

"Very funny." He said and laughed sarcastically. "I slept longer, and I am evil of course." He growled.

"Are you ok, Kion? You should take some tuliza." Fuli proposed.

"You don't tell me what I should or should not." Her lion growled at her. She knew that it is not true kion, but neither she didn't feel better about it nor it didn't be better for him. He pinned her to the ground and bit Fuli in her arm. Suddenly, Kion felt pouch and rolled on ground. Nala pinned Kion and Makini forcibly put a tuliza in his mouth. Kion can't take a breath when he had been normal again.

"Are you ok, Kion?" Nala asked and nuzzled him.

"Yes, I am ok." He looked at Fuli, who lay on ground with a grimace of pain on her face. Tears appeared on his face. "No, I don't." Kion whispered. He was scrambling. He wanted to run away to place where no one will find him, but he heard silent Fuli's voice.

"Kion." She had close eyes. "Go to me, please."

Kion want to her slowly. He was scared when he saw her wound. He didn't try hide his tears.

"I am sorry, Fuli. It is only my fault. You deserve better lion than me. I will understand if you don't want know me." Kion ended and hung his head.

"Shut up and listen to me, stupid!" Fuli growled in pain. "It is not your fault. It was venom. It doesn't exist lion better than you. You know it. I love you, Kion. Lay to side by side with me."

Kion lay down behind her, and he was licking her head. He was repeating "Sorry" for a few minutes. Makini dressed Fuli's wound. They were preparing for continue journey when Makini had ended. They wanted to be went but Kion lay down near Fuli, who was standing on three legs.

"What are you doing, Kion?" Fuli asked.

"I hurt you. Let me carry you on my back, please." Kion asked.

Fuli wanted to disagree but Makini was first.

"It will be good for you. Your leg will be healthy faster if you rest." Makini said.

Fuli didn't want to agree, but she had to. She lay down on his back.

"Are you comfortable, my leader?" Kion asked with loud laugh.

"Go before I change my mind." Fuli replied with little smile.

They continued their travel. They had to going through swamps.


	5. Chapter 5

Kion was following behind the rest of group. Fuli slept on his back. He went slowly because he didn't want wake up her. Bunga went to him and smiled innocently.

"We wonder if you are too heavy with this weight on your back." Bunga laughed.

"Bunga, this is my fault. Fuli can say whatever she wants but it can't change past. I hurt her. I never give it myself." Kion said. " I am carrying her as long as she won't be ok and cheetah is very light." Kion smiled and laughed. Bunga joined to him.

Bunga went back to rest, but Zuri joined to Kion.

"Don't you think that Fuli shouldn't sleep if she knows the way better than us?" Zuri asked with her a whining voice.

"Fuli needs sleep and my mom knows the way as good as her." Kion replied.

"It is nice what you are doing for Fuli." Zuri said.

Kion looked at Zuri. He was surprised. "Thanks, Zuri. It isn't normal for you. You usually compliment only you." He laughed embarrassed.

"You are crass. You can't accept a compliment." Zuri laughed too.

They were laughing when they heard extra laughter. Kion turned his head and he saw laughing Fuli.

"You have right, Zuri. He is crass." Fuli said between laughing. "But it is good, because this is reason why he needs me."

Zuri were laughing louder and louder. Fuli licked Kion's face.

"You need me more than I need you, now." Kion replied.

Fuli had crafty smile on her face.

"Kion." She said sweet voice. "Maybe I say Zuri about your first hunting lesson?"

He was blushing. Zuri saw it, and she was curious what was going on.

"Fuli, please." Kion whined. "Mercy!"

Fuli whispered to his ear. "You should think faster." She looked at Zuri and say normal voice. "It was on Kion's first hunting lesson. He was supposed to sneak up and jump on the prey, but they heard him. They ducked when Kion had jumped. He had stuck in a hole for an hour before I could free him."

They caught up with the rest of group when Fuli was telling the story. Everyone laughed loudly. Kion joined to rest. They stopped when they saw blue fire.

"What is it?" Bunga asked.

"It is beautiful." Zuri and Tiffu said together.

"It is will-o'-the-wisp." Fuli explained. "Don't follow them, because you may get lost. It is good sight."

"Why it is good sight if we may get lost?" Zuri asked.

"Because it appears only near the entry of kingdom." Fuli continued.

Scar was waiting for the report. He wanted to know what the situation was. Janja entered to volcano. He was pleased with himself.

"Scar, your plan was perfect." Hyena said. "All of tuliza is past and the lion guard is gone."

"What? Where were they went?" Scar asked.

"I don't know, but It isn't important." Janja replied.

"It is important." Scar growled furiously. "The lion guard never go aboard if it isn't necessarily. They have a plan. Ushari!"

"Yessss, sir." Ushari hissed.

"Send chameleons for spying, now." Scar commanded.

"I understand, Scar."

Simba was sitting on top of the Pride Rock. He didn't know what was happening to his family.

"I shouldn't agree to this trip." Simba said.

"If you hadn't agree, your son would have hurt himself or other animal." Voice said.

Simba turned and he saw his mother. Older lioness was staring at her son. She was disappointed in Simba's behavior.

"Do you love Kion?" Sarabi asked.

"Of course. He is my son, but I am king and I have to think about my kingdom first." Simba knew that he doesn't like this conversation.

"Kion also wants the good of the kingdom. The kings of the past chose him but you don't agree." Sarabi continued trying change his way of thinking.

"I know but Kion isn't himself." Simba said. "I have to patrol the Pride Rock." He wanted to savanna.

Lion guard was on swamp. Fuli was bored.

"Kion, my leg is ok. I can walk on my own." She said.

"Ok, if you want this." Kion lay down on the ground so that she could get off his back.

"Thanks, Kion. It was kind of you." Fuli said and licked his cheek.

"Everything for you, my love." He nuzzled her.

"Earth to Kion and Fuli!" Kiara tried to get their attention. "We have to go, now."

"Ok, sorry." They said together.

They walked for 30 minutes and were close to the goal but Kion was seeing one will-o'-the-wisp was turning into lion. This lion showed him to follow him and went through the swamp. Kion ran to strange lion.

"Kion. Stop." Fuli shouted. "If you get lost on this swamp, we will not find you."

He didn't hear her. He ran farther and farther and caught lion when he had been far from friends.

"You aren't normal fire. Who are you?" Kion was angry. Tuliza stopped action slowly.

Lion looked at Kion. Suddenly several of the same lions appeared. "Which one of us is the one who you were chasing?" Lion asked.

"I don't know. You are the same. I wish Ono was here." Kion said to himself. His mark started glowing. The Kion's eyes sharpened. Kion noticed One of lion had a shiny item around his neck.

"You are a real." Kion said confident.

Lion was nodding and other lions disappeared. "You have passed your first test." Lion disappeared when he had said it.

"Wait. How do I return to friends?" Kion shouted desperate. "Help me, please."

"I want to have this same vision like I had a moment ago." Kion thought. "Maybe can I do it if I focus?" Kion focused on the feelings he had before. His mark lit and extinguished before it began to shine permanently. Kion saw his paw's trace. He ran to rest of group. Fuli was surprised when she had seen him. She was going to him and hit him in cheek.

"Why didn't you listen to me? You might get lost. I don't want to lose you." Fuli cried.

"I'm sorry, Fuli. I have to go. It is difficult to explain." Kion said. He was angry with himself. He felt worn out and fell to the ground. Everyone was terrified. Nala checked his son.

"He has lost consciousness. He ought to be ok." She took him on her back. "We have to go. We have lost too much time."

They were walking through the swamp, and they entered the dense fog. The view took their breath away.

Kingdom of illusion was amazing. It was full of rivers and lakes. Grassy plains were between rivers. They were seeing many animals. The great lake was in center of kingdom. The lake was so large that waves formed on its surface. A herd of cheetah rested on the shores on the lake.

"It is beautiful." Kiara said.

They wanted to go but five cheetahs blocked their way. One of cheetahs was staring them. He was male.

"Who are you? Why are you coming to the kingdom?" Male cheetah asked.

Nala went out in front of group. "I am Nala, queen of Pride Lands. We want to speak with your leader. We have hope that you can help us with our problem."

"We don't let strangers enter our kingdom." Cheetah replied. "You must go back to your land."

"They aren't strangers." Fuli said and stood face to face with the cheetah. "They are my friends."

"Who are you?" He asked.

Fuli smiled. "You have always been forgetful but I didn't think you could forget your little sister." He looked at Fuli's forehead, and he saw heart.

"Fuli." He hugged her. "I never thought that you come back."

"I missed, brother." She said and looked at his eyes. "Will you let enter the kingdom?"

"If they are your friends, I let them enter." He said.

"Thanks, Kesho." She said and went to her group.

"Prince Kesho, are you sure?" Other cheetah asked.  
"Yes, I trust my sister. Let's go!"

He was leading them to queen and king of cheetah through kingdom. They were seeing many species of animals unknown to them. Group from Pride Land was out of cheetah's hearing range.

"You mustn't say anyone about my relationship with Kion. It is for his good." Fuli said quietly.

"Why?" Kiara asked surprised.

"If you know that I love Kion, He will have to pass traditional tests. He can't try it in his condition." Fuli explained.

"Don't you believe in me?" Kion, who has just woken up, asked in a sad voice. "I can do everything for you?"

Fuli looked at his lion. "I know but I don't want you to overwork." Fuli smiled to him.

"Wait." Zuri said. "If this cheetah is prince and Fuli's brother, Fuli is princess."

"Yes, I am." Fuli was not surprised that this is the most important issue for Zuri. "I am daughter king Mwenye and queen Furaha."

"Simba will not be happy that you didn't tell him about it." Nala joined to conversation.

"I know but I didn't know what king Simba do if he see my grandfather in me." Fuli sighted.

After thirty minutes, they was near group of cheetahs. Royal pair stood up when they has seen approaching group. Everyone bowed down, when had stood face to face with king and queen. Kesho went to his parents and explained situation. Queen ran to Fuli and hugged her when she had heard about Fuli's return. Next, Fuli with mother went to king. He hugged his daughter. King looked at pridelanders when he had ended welcome with daughter.

"Queen Nala, what is the reason for this visit?" He asked friendly.

"My son have venom in his body and he must eat tuliza. Our supplies was destroyed. We want to ask for help." Nala explained. "Can you share your supplies with us, please?"

"No, I can't." King replied. Everyone was surprised. Fuli and Nala wanted object but queen Furaha was faster.

"Why, my love? Why you can't do it?" Fuli's mother asked.

"You should know why I can't. I can't because if he is under the influence of a flower, he will be addicted. It is for his good. I don't change my mind." King was serious. He looked at Kion ant noticed his mark. "I understand why you need tuliza, young lion. But There is another way. You must learn self-control again. My wife can change the effect of venom a little. You will be able to take control of your body again."

Kion looked at queen surprised. He didn't have hope that he may be cured. "May I be normal again and I don't need to eat tuliza?" Kion thought. He had huge smile on his face. Fuli, who stood behind parents, smiled too.

Queen saw Kion's happiness. "It isn't so simply. It is dangerous." It was difficult to say. Queen didn't want to take away Kion's joy. "You will be alone in battle with your dark side. If you can't beat second Kion he replaces you. No one and nothing can help you."

"He can do it, mom." Fuli interrupt her mother. "He have strong mind and clearer heart than anyone else."

King looked at daughter suspiciously. "Do you know him well?"

"Yes, I do." Fuli replied to father. "I am member of the lion guard. He was leader and will be. I replace him until he will be healthy."

"I understand." Queen looked to sky. "I won't do it today. Kion, you have time. You have to decide tomorrow. If you agree, I will do ritual in the night. You and your friends can stay with us this night."

Everybody thanked queen and went to sleep. Kion couldn't slept long time. He wasn't sure what if he isn't strong enough.

**Author's Note:**

**Forgive me for late. I had a lot of work at school. Sorry and thanks for your patience.**


End file.
